


Missions

by FujurPreux



Series: 'Til It Feels Right [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: Two years after their first meeting, Steve Rogers must save Tony Stark from an evil conspiracy.





	Missions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sadisticsparkle and laurus_nobilis for the beta and all the help!

Steve went down the stairs to the dance floor, glad that the bouncer hadn’t given him any problems when he had enough already. A good suit matched with good shoes and a well-trimmed beard plus the old ‘you don’t want to mess with me, son’ face had done the trick again. Out of necessity, Steve looked and moved like he belonged in the nightclub in spite of not feeling like he did. The noise, the bright blinking light, the smells of a closed space so crowded with people engaging in all kind of activities both legal and illegal and everything in between, tended to overload his heightened senses. But this was important enough for him to be here and get out of the shadows. Besides, if things went the way he hoped they did, he wouldn’t have to go public.

He soon found the person he looked for and his breath caught up in his throat. It had been two years since that weekend when he and Tony Stark had locked themselves up in a hotel room. The two happiest days in Steve’s life in decades, even if afterward they had decided that whatever they were doing had no future. It was too risky, especially for Tony, who had a life ahead of him and his father’s company to take care of. They had promised not to see each other again, and Steve had stricken that hotel down from his list of safe places and had never returned, despite being sure that he had forgotten his dog tags there. A terrible oversight on his part, but whoever found them had either thrown them into the trash or thought them knock-offs. They had never surfaced, neither in the mainstream nor in the black market. 

Regardless, Steve made sure to keep an eye out for Tony for reasons he didn’t want to think about and, early that day, before the sunrise, his foresight had paid off.

Tony sat on an exclusive table in the back of the nightclub, laughing and drinking, surrounded by other people. He had failed to notice Steve, which was good. He could continue to be happy without having to deal with this old ghost from the past. If there was a way to do this without bothering him, Steve would take it. He could act behind his back and then tell himself he didn’t mind to remain undiscovered while he pushed this yearning of talking to Tony to the back of his mind where it belonged. The less he dwelt on that, the better.

However, once he was in the position of looking at the faces of the people Tony shared the table with, he realized he had gotten there late. Those two, the man and the woman, were the agents named in the file he stole earlier that day, the ones with the task of kidnapping Tony. They had been working on it for months, nearly a year. Too long for their bosses, who had given them that very night as a final deadline to bring in their target.

Steve had to find a way to separate Tony from those two, preferably before they either intoxicated him or drugged his drink to take him out. On the other hand, an unconscious, non-protesting Tony would be easier to grab and save. 

The three of them stood up, with Tony in the middle, an arm around each of the other two. A knot tied up in Steve’s stomach. Now he’d have to make his presence known and inconvenience Tony directly. That was the only reason, he told himself as he moved through the people dancing on the floor. The one good thing about the nightclub being packed made it difficult for the people he was after to notice him chasing them. Among the bad things was that all that people made it difficult to move, especially when they actually got in the way, standing in front of him as they offered him a drink and asked him for a dance. He refused them all and kept moving along. They didn’t insist, though. People rarely did when Steve wore his business-like face. 

After a few turns, Steve spotted a shortcut that placed him between the back exit and his mark. He stood there, his empty hands in plain sight, planning to look as harmless as the enemy agents did. Just an acquaintance of Mr. Stark’s who happened to be in the same nightclub that evening.

Tony froze when he saw him, lowering his hands from his companion’s shoulders.

Steve had a speech prepared, but the only thing that came out was a, “Hey,” in the same nervous tone of voice from back in the day when his body mass totaled a quarter of what it was today and he faced a pretty girl.

The expression in Tony’s face changed from surprise to the same awed hunger he had sported back at that hotel, which didn’t help with Steve’s self-consciousness. 

“Hey yourself.” 

They stared at each other and, for a moment, Steve forgot where he was or what he was up to. Even the music faded into the background as his visual field reduced itself to be Tony and only Tony.

It would’ve been like that forever, except that the male agent placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder demanding his attention. “So, aren’t you going to introduce us?”

Steve felt like pushing the guy away, pick up Tony and carry him over his shoulder to a safe location, but then it would’ve looked like he was doing the kidnapping. He’d have to play it cool for the time being. It killed him, but he forced a smile. He didn’t offer his hand, though. “Name’s Grant. If you excuse me, I need a word with Tony.”

“Is it going to take long?” the female agent asked. “We’re kind of in a hurry.”

“Hurry?” Tony asked. “Why? Night’s still young!”

“Alright,” the male agent said. “Say what you have to say,  _ Grant _ , and let’s get it over with.”

“It’s a private matter,” Steve said.

The woman pouted. It was a pretty pout. Now that Steve was paying actual attention to them, he noticed that both of them were good looking. Beautiful, even. It made sense for a honey trap. 

The male agent took a step forward, arms folded, and placed himself between Steve and Tony. “I don’t think we’re going to let our friend go who knows where with a complete stranger!”

The idea of kidnapping Tony himself came back to Steve’s brain with a vengeance. However, luckily for the man and for the integrity of his bones, Tony moved him out of the way before he could do it. 

“Thanks, Charlie, but Grant’s not a stranger. If he says it’s important, then it is. I trust him. I’ll be fine.”

The knot came back and Steve realized he didn’t have time to make excuses for himself this once. He pretended to ignore both the looks Tony’s companions gave him and the way they tensed up, as if ready to jump and start a fight if they had to. They would face severe punishment if they didn’t bring Tony in before midnight, and it wouldn’t be pretty. But with so many people in here, an open confrontation would’ve been a catastrophe. They’d have to let him go for the time being. 

“Just promise you won’t bail on us!” the female agent said, kissing Tony’s cheek.

“We’ll be waiting for you in the limo,” the male agent said, patting his back.

“Sure,” Tony said, waving his hand. “See you in a bit.”

Then, he went to Steve, who put a hand on Tony’s back, trying to keep his touch light—trying to not to feel nostalgic, to not remember the warmth that in just two days had erased two decades of pain and that had enmeshed in his bones—and guided Tony to the back exit.

“I’ll have you know that I’m postponing or maybe even calling off a very promising threesome for you depending on what you have to say,” Tony said as soon as they were alone in the alley. 

That damn knot just wouldn’t leave Steve alone.

Well, he’d better go straight to the point. “Not that promising since they wanted to kidnap you.”

“Kidnap? What? No. Charlie and Bianca would never— I’ve known them for… for quite a while now.”

“Charlie and Bianca are HYDRA agents. They were tasked with earning your trust, lowering your defenses and then strike.”

Tony took a step back, defensive and hurt. Steve understood. He knew quite well how betrayal felt like.

“Just—just because it’s you I’m willing to entertain this nonsense. Only because if you can’t trust Captain America then who can you trust? What’s your evidence?”

Steve winced, wishing Tony hadn’t used that old code name. However, maybe it had been for the better. Before he could explain any further, as if following their cue, two big pieces of evidence themselves all but rained down on them. The pair that Tony called Charlie and Bianca came out from the shadows, weapons at the ready. They were pissed. Or terrified—having a couple of hours left before facing torture would do that to you. Or maybe they were pissed and terrified. Steve didn’t particularly care which.

The female agent raised a gun at them. “He’s coming with us!” 

“Hand him over! This is your only warning!” the male agent yelled, holding a pair of knives.

Without a word, Steve placed Tony behind him and got ready to go for the defense. Those might have been highly motivated, well-trained agents, but they had the bad luck of going against a just-as-highly motivated super soldier with decades of experience in the battlefield whom they had made angry.

They didn’t last long. Steve wouldn’t deny that they had done their best. The way they used their weapons was creative, but nothing he hadn’t seen before. He was able to come up with an effective counterattack at each turn, and it didn’t take him long to stand victorious over their unconscious bodies. He hadn’t even ruined his suit. The sentiment didn’t last long, however, because Tony, with a haunted look on his face, grabbed his sleeve. 

Steve dared to place a hand on Tony’s. “My bike is around the corner. Come on, I’ll take you home.”

Tony nodded, although Steve got the impression that he was merely letting himself be led. It would be the perfect opportunity for a kidnapping had Steve been inclined to do so. But he hadn’t. Not anymore, anyway, now that the emergency was over.

Other than giving Steve instructions on how to get to his house, he made the trip in silence. Steve didn’t pressure him; he had a bitter blow to digest.

Steve stopped at the entrance of an elegant and expensive apartment building. 

“Seems like a nice place.”

“It’s even better on the inside. Want to come up and see?”

Tony’s voice sounded nonchalant. Somewhat flirty, even, and Steve felt his body wanting to respond. But acting on it wouldn’t have been wise. It would mean to break those promises they had made to each other. However, after what just had happened, Steve didn’t have the heart to leave Tony alone. He had lost two people he considered friends in a cruel way, and Steve couldn’t deny him whatever comfort was in his hands to offer.

“I’d love to.”

Tony guided him inside, keeping very close to Steve. Not quite holding hands, but close.

“You seriously look great in that outfit,” Tony murmured while in the elevator, leaning his weight on Steve.

“Thank you. You do too.”

It seemed like Tony was about to say something else, but the door opened and they went into the hall. A few doors down, Tony fumbled with a set of keys until he found the right one, and then they were inside. Steve took a moment to look around while Tony went straight to get a drink. 

The big and expensive apartment also possessed big and expensive furniture, but it all felt sterile. The lack of dust and cobwebs meant that someone showed up to clean often enough, but it didn’t feel like a home. It smelled more of cleaning products than of Tony, and overall it felt like a more minimalistic version of Steve’s own house before the divorce, when arguments and fights exploded at the smallest of provocations and the ones out in the field felt like a relief.

“So, are you going to get in an alley fight on my behalf every time we meet? Because, I gotta say, it’s kinda hot,” Tony said after a glass of whiskey. Then, after a pause, he added in a more somber tone of voice, “For how long did you know?”

“I found out today.”

“And you came right looking for me. You found me quickly.”

“It’s not difficult if one pays attention to mainstream media.” And if one pays the right bribes to the right people, Steve thought but wouldn’t say.

Tony downed a second glass of whiskey in one go to have an excuse to make a disgusted face. He turned around for a second to put it away, and then he went straight to Steve, smiling. The change in his expression threw Steve off, and Tony could get his arms around Steve’s neck without being stopped.

“You saved me and deserve a proper reward,” he murmured before he leaned forward for a kiss.

A tremor shook Steve from the tip of his toes all the way to his hair. He felt his resolution and his vows fade further and further away into the distance every second Tony kept his mouth moving against his. Steve wanted this, and the until then repressed intensity of his need scared him. He had ached for one more kiss ever since the last time they had seen each other. But he couldn’t.

He shouldn’t.

“We promised—”

“To hell with promises, Rogers,” Tony replied, playing with the first button on Steve’s shirt. “You look incredible wearing this, but all I want is to peel this suit off of you. With my teeth, if possible.”

Steve held Tony’s head with his hands and pressed their foreheads together. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I?”

“You are still shaken.”

Tony frowned, pushed Steve away, and placed his hands on the counter, giving him his back. “Yes, I am shaken. You beat the shit out of my friends!”

“They weren’t—”

“I  _ thought _ they were my friends!” Tony yelled without turning around. “My  _ actual _ friends. You don’t— You can’t—” He made a pause to take a deep breath and continued, forcing his voice to be even. “You wanted to bring me home. Well, I’m here. You can go now.”

Those words hit Steve’s heart like darts. In principle, he didn’t like to stay in places where he wasn’t wanted, but he… he had been dismissed. Remaining in the apartment beyond this point would be trespassing. Steve started to turn around when the part of him that wasn’t busy being crushed at being told off reminded him that he had never cared about those technicalities. If he had to leave, he left. If he had to stay, he did stay. Besides, going away now would mean leaving Tony alone and broken. A terrible state to be. He couldn’t do that to him

He would not do that to him.

Steve reached out for Tony, placing a hand on his shoulders. Tony jumped. His hand moved as if to swat Steve’s away, but it didn’t. Instead, he lowered it again and hunched over further. Steve took it as a signal to hug him from behind, tight, and he felt him crumble into his arms. Into the safety of his arms. 

It took Tony a while to speak again.

“It wouldn’t have been the first time we—” his voice broke. He cleared his throat. “And they were using me. And I didn’t know.”

Steve listened in silence and kissed the back of Tony’s head when he finished.  _ You’ll be fine now. You’re safe from them _ , he wanted to say but the words didn’t come out. He could only hope his actions made his intentions clear.

Tony allowed himself to be held for a minute before walking away again. “I need to take a shower.” He stopped at the bedroom door. “Stay?” he whispered without turning around.

“Yes. I’ll stay.” How could Steve ever say no?

“There are some snacks somewhere in the cupboard. Feel free to take what you want.”

Once Tony disappeared into the room, Steve went to look out from the nearest window. The view of the city was incredible. He had no idea how much a place like this could cost, but only because of this it was worth every cent. Long ago, he would’ve loved to have such a place as a studio. He could picture which would be the best corner for an easel, where to store the canvases. Of course, it would be too presumptuous to make any kind of comment about it, and he hadn’t painted in who knew how long. So it wouldn’t only be presumptuous. It would also be pointless. He sighed and continued his way to the cupboard.

Having snacks became the noblest pursuit, Steve rummaged all over the kitchen with little success. In the end, he managed to find an intact bag of peanuts in a drawer, underneath several unopened boxes of mints. He grabbed the peanuts and sat down on the couch to eat them while he waited. He didn’t feel like turning the television on, either, so it was a silent wait.

Tony came back soon, barefoot, his hair wet and wearing only a bathrobe. He flopped next to Steve and leaned his entire weight on his side. Impossible for Steve not to surround Tony’s shoulders with his arm, which led to the latter burrowing himself further.

“Why did they invest so much time pretending?” 

Steve took a moment to choose his words, but in the end, he decided that despite the sadness in Tony’s voice—or more like because of it—to be direct would be for the best. “So their bosses could tell you they were being tortured and you cooperated with them. They wanted you working on some machine.”

“What type of machine?”

Steve shrugged. He had always been hopeless with those things. “I could only figure out that it wasn’t good news. I left the blueprints in a safe.”

Tony closed his eyes and laid his head down on Steve’s lap. “Keep them there. Or burn them. I don’t care.”

Steve’s fingers began playing with Tony’s hair. “Yes, I should do that.” He didn’t have any use for them, anyway, and he had burned down the warehouse where he took them from. Whatever they were, they’d be better lost. “I’m sorry about everything.”

“Remember when I told you that I’d punch you if you apologized one more time? Well, consider this a new warning.”

Steve had to laugh at that. Not for long, though, because Tony got up in all fours and gave Steve a softer kiss. Softer, but longer. 

Steve held him by the shoulders and kissed him back, this time with no intentions of pushing him away. In a matter of seconds, Tony was on his lap, removing Steve’s jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. There was no stopping him now. But Steve didn’t want to stop him anymore. As a matter of fact, he sneaked his hand into Tony’s bathrobe and to his crotch. Tony was already half hard and he moaned encouragingly as Steve stroke him.

Tony sighed. “I missed your hands.”

“Only my hands?”

“And other selected parts of your anatomy as well,” Tony replied, and he began to palm Steve’s cock over his pants.

Steve grabbed his hand. “Wait. Let me do this for you first.”

Tony grunted but let him do. He contented himself with hiding his face on Steve’s neck and holding onto his shoulders while Steve gave him that handjob.

Steve made his fingers work the entire shaft, going up and down all over it, using his thumb to circle the tip, and abandoning it now and then only to play with his balls. He enjoyed how Tony’s breath went faster and faster, and the grip on his shoulders kept tightening up. He looked so beautiful, with his half-open mouth and his fluttering eyelashes. Steve committed the image to memory. He wanted to draw Tony’s face, to make it into a portrait. It had been so long since he felt the urge to draw anything that he surprised himself. Perhaps for this it wouldn’t be presumptuous to ask. Corny as it sounded—he felt it in his gut—he had found his muse.

And his muse chose that moment to come all over his hand, grunting and shivering.  “That was good.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Only good?”

Tony grinned. “We have the rest of the night to go beyond good into fantastic and mystifying.”

“Guess we can give it a try,” Steve replied, giving Tony a desperate kiss. He was so hard it hurt. 

Tony reciprocated biting his lip and caressing his chest. 

“Bed?” Steve murmured.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Tony threw his arms around Steve’s neck and made himself comfortable, sending a clear signal of what he wanted.

Steve chuckled and stood up with Tony in his arms to take him to the bedroom. Although the way Tony kept mouthing and nibbling on his neck made him want to have his way with him against the wall. But he managed to convince himself that it would be worth the wait. He had waited two years already, one more minute wouldn’t make a big difference.

Yet, that was one of the longest minutes of Steve’s life.

Finally, he had the satisfaction of tossing Tony on the bed. Tony’s laughter started as he flew and continued when he landed on the soft fabric, and when he took of his bathrobe to then help Steve to get rid of his own clothes. 

“You are more beautiful than I remembered.”

That simple phrase was enough to make Steve feel self-conscious again. He kept his eyes fixed on Tony with some effort and smiled. “So are you.”

Tony grinned and pushed Steve down so he would lie on his back. “How about a blowjob?”

Steve’s cock tingled and, unable to articulate a coherent word due to the surprise, he just nodded. 

It was all Tony needed to surround him with his mouth and suck on him as if he wanted to forget everything bad that happened during the evening. Which he probably did.

Steve threw his head backward when he felt Tony’s tongue swirling around the head. He tried not to think of where Tony learned how to do that. He knew. It was a well-known fact. Steve had no right to feel upset, so he tried to keep it out of his head and just enjoy himself. This would be like last time, zero strings and zero attachments. Tony would get some comfort for his heartbreak and Steve would alleviate his loneliness for a few hours. That was all.

But then Tony then reached out for his hand. Steve took it out of reflex, and when he looked down to check on Tony, the latter was avoiding his eyes. The gesture filled Steve’s chest with warmth, so he held onto that hand more tightly, and continued to do so until he felt about to explode.

“Tony, I’m—”

Tony intertwined his fingers and refused to move his head, which Steve took as permission to finish in his mouth. He came hard, groaning, grateful. Happy. As he regained his breath, Tony, licking his lips, moved to nest on the crook of Steve’s arm. He got a hug and a kiss as a welcome. 

“Give me a moment and then we’ll continue.”

“Take the time you need,” Steve replied, rubbing Tony’s shoulder with his thumb. 

Tony sighed and rested his head on Steve’s chest. Soon enough, though, his breathing revealed that he had fallen asleep. 

Well, with the rough day he’d had, he deserved it. He also deserved a good night's rest, and leaving just like that would’ve been rude. Thus, he moved only so he could grab a blanket to cover them both.

Tony seemed more at ease now, snuggling against Steve. But the latter was restless. He knew that the best course of action would be to leave again as soon as possible. But just because he had saved him this once, it didn’t mean that HYDRA lost interest on him. What if next time he didn’t make it in time to save him? He brought up Tony closer. Nothing guaranteed them this much luck next time. 

Steve kissed Tony’s temple. He would stay. Even if Tony didn’t want him close, if he dismissed him again, Steve would remain close by. To protect him. This would be his mission from now on.

As soon as he made this decision, he felt calmer, and he was finally able to close his eyes and sleep.


End file.
